


Take me home and make me blush properly, why don't you?

by mariamegale



Series: Call me 'sweetheart', please? [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, minimal plot, or well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamegale/pseuds/mariamegale
Summary: Inspired by this lovely prompt on tumblr:"Babe blushes prettily. He’s very cute normally but when he gets flustered he’s like another level of adorable. Other notice as well. It’s a fact well known. Gene is kind of jealous but also can’t blame them. #subbabefanclub"Babe blushes. A lot. Eugene is very protective over that fact (and just over Babe in general).
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Series: Call me 'sweetheart', please? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722178
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Take me home and make me blush properly, why don't you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series now. Hooray! Follow the development of two soft boys who try to figure out how much they care for each other while having a lot of kinky sex.
> 
> These first few fics are reposts of tumblr prompts, with an intermission from my drafts folder because I loved it but couldn't find a good place for it in the world.
> 
> Content warnings are in the end notes. Hope you enjoy! <3

They’re at a bar celebrating Lipton’s recent promotion when Spina nudges Eugene’s side.

He’d been following a fight between Luz and Toye with growing hilarity — Joe was trying to have a conversation with Perconte, but George kept making mocking impersonations of him behind his back, donning a false expression of innocence every time Toye turned around to glare murder at him.

It was peak performance and they all got sucked into watching the _Luz and Toye Show_ , up to and including the point where Joe was clearly struggling with the urge to pick George up by the lapels and slam him through the table.

He wouldn’t, of course, because his name was Joe Toye and George’s was George Luz and they loved each other, but a bit of friendly head-smashing had never ruined a good relationship before, had it?

Anyway, Eugene’s attention is pulled away by Spina, who nods towards the bar with an amused smile. “Looks like your boy might need some rescuing.”

Following his gaze, Eugene spots Babe at the bar looking like he might, in fact, need some assistance. There’s a tall man sitting on one of the barstools next to where Babe and Bill are waiting for their drinks, smiling at Babe with a glint in his eyes. Babe, meanwhile, is biting his lip in that way he does when he’s holding back a nervous giggle, face flushed bright pink from the tip of his nose to his ears.

It is a well known fact that Babe is a people magnet, and that he doesn’t know how to handle the attention. He stands at a perfect spot between approachable, attractive and looking a little bit lost all the time that makes him a frequent target for people who went out hoping to meet someone.

He blushes when he gets nervous, which is straight up adorable and does nothing to dissuade people who come over, because they already found him attractive before he started imitating a goddamned work of art.

Add that Babe loses his ability to speak once he realises he’s being flirted with, and the boy usually needs rescuing at least once every time they go out together. Normally the honour is Bill’s, but the angry little man has been on a crusade to get Babe laid recently, which. Is its whole own situation.

For all that their friend are huge snoops with no sense for personal space, no one seems to have actually picked up on the fact that Babe and Eugene have been sleeping together for a while now. Sometimes Eugene suspects that Spina knows, if for no other reason than that their hospital shifts start at the same time and Eugene can’t be bothered trying to hide occasional lovebites in the changing room — but he’s never brought it up, so Eugene hasn’t either.

He really doesn’t care about what his friends do or do not know, so he lets Babe make the calls on their public image, so to speak. So far, he hasn’t felt the need to bring it up, so they haven’t. They know where they have each other, and that’s what matters. It’s working for them.

Maybe not right now, though, because Babe, the poor thing, is doing a terrible job of letting the pretty attractive young man in front of him know _thanks, but no thanks_ , with Bill looking like he’s actively trying to thwart Babe’s attempts at seeming not-interested.

Eugene feels something only mostly-fond twist in his stomach, and he shuffles past Spina out of their booth. “I’m getting the man help,” he tells Ralph who just sucks on the straw in his empty glass, making an obnoxious slurping sound. “You want another drink?”

He gets Spina’s order and wastes no time getting over to the bar. Bill spots him first, apparently being able to tell just from the look on Eugene’s face that the jig is up. The man sighs loudly, shaking his head as he just grabs two drinks and starts walking back to the table.

“I’m telling you, it’d do him some good,” Bill tells Gene as he walks past him, teasing smile ever-present on his face.

Eugene doesn’t even respond to that, coming up beside Babe and laying one hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” he says with a smile, “you doing okay? We’re starting to miss you.”

Babe goes from pink to red, nodding fervently at Eugene and God, he wants to just wrap this ridiculous man in a blanket and tuck him into a corner somewhere.

Stopping that train of thought, because what, it doesn’t take long after that for the man talking to Babe to finally get the hint, leaving Babe and Eugene alone at the counter. 

Gene places Spina’s drink order and then looks up at the man next to him. Babe looks like he’s trying to recover from an event, breathing slowly with his eyes closed and his brow furrowed in concentration.

“What are you doing?” Eugene asks, a smile tugging at his lips. Babe’s frown deepens.

“Shh,” he hushes, “I’m trying to focus.” Eugene sees no reason not to and lets him at it for a minute, waiting until Spina’s drink is placed in front of them before tapping Babe on one of his hands. The boy sighs, blinking as he opens his eyes and looks over at Eugene’s raised eyebrows. “I’m trying to calm down, get this whole—“ he gestures in front of his face, “—thing to go away.”

Eugene smiles in earnest then, picking up Spina’s drink and the beer Babe had originally been sent to order for Gene. “I see. It worked, but why would you want to do that?” Shooting Babe a lopsided smile, he continues, “you’re gorgeous when you blush.”

It has the intended effect, Babe immediately flushing bright pink again, looking like he doesn’t know what to say. Eugene should feel bad, he really should. But there’s a feeling of satisfaction settling into his stomach that he doesn’t really want to get rid of, because it’s finally removed the uneasiness he’s felt ever since he saw that man hitting on Babe.

“Yeah?” Babe shoots back, looking annoyed but also weirdly pleased. “Why don’t you take me home and make me blush properly, instead of just being a dick in public?”

Eugene didn’t expect that. He’s a bit surprised, but definitely not unwilling to play along. He crowds as close to Babe as he dares, given their public-ness, and all but whispers, “I know you can ask nicer than that, Edward.”

Babe smiles at him despite the blush on his cheeks and Eugene decides he needs to call quits on this before people start wondering why he’s been standing with two glasses in his hands for ten minutes, so he returns the smile before walking back to the booth their group has occupied.

Spina says something about having to wait as Eugene finally gets him his drink, but Eugene doesn’t indulge his mock annoyance. Luz and Toye seem to have made up and are now both making equally shitty impressions of each other, which is enough to hold the table’s attention enough that no one seems to notice the look Babe and Gene share as they both sit down.

The feeling in Eugene’s stomach is back, but it’s twisting in excitement this time, a silent promise that he tries to communicate over the length of the table. Babe shakes his head exasperatedly, but not before Eugene catches the way he chews on his bottom lip for a second.

———

Eugene makes up an excuse to leave a while later, Babe joining him with the argument that one cab is cheaper than two. They say goodbye to their friends in a normal way like normal people, Gene forcing himself to not drag Babe outside and back to their apartment.

He manages to control himself the whole time until they get home — a silent agreement they made once to not start anything until they’re in a place to finish it that they both have honoured since. When they finally get their front door closed behind them, Eugene wastes exactly zero seconds crowding Babe up against it.

Babe kisses him like he’s been dying to, hands coming up to hold Gene’s head while Eugene’s hands are pressing Babe’s hips into the wall, nailing him in place. It takes a few minutes for him to get enough frantic energy out of his system that he can pull back, ignoring the small noise of discontent Babe makes.

“Bed,” he says, taking hold of one of Babe’s arms to pull him towards their rooms, “now.”

Babe laughs, but follows willingly. He lets himself be pushed onto the mattress in his room, hands coming up behind Eugene’s back as Gene crawls into his lap, moaning quietly as a series of kisses is pressed against his throat.

Later, when Babe is looking like a proper mess, Eugene pauses to take in just how much he adores this boy.

Babe is spread out beneath him, a thin sheen of sweat covering most of his body. Eugene is on top of him, slowly rocking his hips over Babe’s erection, teasing him softly. He’s aching to get Babe inside of him, but not as much as he aches to drag this moment out.

“Fuck, _minou_ , you’re so goddamned pretty,” he whispers, feeling the moan Babe makes go straight to his dick. Babe bites down on the two curled-up fingers he’s pressed into his own mouth, trying to find a tether to stop him from obeying Gene’s rule of not being allowed to touch either of them.

Eugene can see it in the tremble of his hands, the twitching of his fingers, how badly he wants to reach out, press Eugene’s hips into his own or wrap a hand around his dick, or just pull Gene down by the hair into a kiss.

He doesn’t, though, because Eugene told him not to, and Babe is nothing if not perfect when Eugene wants him to be. The thought has Gene closing his eyes, the pull in his stomach deciding he’s teased them both for long enough. He lines Babe up and finally, finally, sinks down slowly around him.

Babe whines loud enough that the neighbours can probably hear him, and Eugene hopes they do, hopes they know exactly how Babe sounds when he’s being fucked half out of his mind, how his voice trembles and breaks when he’s so far past words Eugene doubts he can even form a coherent sentence in his own mind.

Fuck, he hopes they spread the word.

“Look at me, _mon beau,_ look at me,” he rambles, rolling his hips in frantic rhythm with his own racing heart. Babe seems to need a few tries before he can get his eyes on Eugene, struggling to see out of the tears clumping on his eyelashes. “You’re gorgeous, look at you, just like that, _doudou, chérie,_ fuck—“

Babe’s flush has spread from his cheeks and nose to halfway down his chest. His lips are chewed red, wet with spit and sweat, cheeks glistening where tears have run down them. He looks exquisite, like a goddamned painting, and Eugene almost wishes he had a camera and could immortalise this.

“Do you know how you fucking look, Babe?” He manages to say, takes Babe’s hand from his mouth so he can press their lips together, heart melting at the white-knuckled grip Babe gives his fingers. “I should keep you like this, always, like a piece of art—“ Babe whimpers, nodding into the kiss like he would love nothing more, and Eugene knows it won’t be long before he comes. “You’d let me, wouldn’t you, you’re so fucking good, Edward, shit— Touch me, you may, put your hands on me—“

He doesn’t even have to say the whole thing before Babe obliges, and he comes like a freight train the second after Babe starts shaking apart under him with a whine so loud he’s expecting a note in their mailbox the next day.

———

Later still, when they’re cleaned up and Babe is burrowed into his arms, Eugene kisses him on the forehead. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, you know that?”

Babe laughs and Eugene feels like he’s going to burst from the feeling in his chest at the sound. “Yeah, I kinda figured, Gene.” A pair of soft lips press to his collarbones. “And you don’t need to worry, you’re the only one who’s going to see it.”

Eugene holds him tighter, closing his eyes against the realisation that he really, really hopes so.

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS: 
> 
> \- Dom/sub undertones. I'm not really sure how explicit I should say it is, but it is there so now you know.
> 
> \- Babe gets hit on by a (reasonable and sane and nice) person he doesn't want to get with. Nothing comes of it.
> 
> \- They're at a bar and alcohol is mentioned. No one gets drunk.
> 
> Think that's it, but let me know if there's anything I should add! <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> A/N: I guess I'm officially on a journey to expand the SubBabe universe, one fic at a time.
> 
> [Help me out, send me a prompt or just an ask and we'll talk about kink or baberoe or whatever else you want to talk about!](https://mariamegale.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
